The Human and the Mai
by MyRawrIsSoft
Summary: I was seeing a lack of Chloe/Brian stories and decided to try my hand at one. Anyways, Chloe has very strong feelings for Brian, but if she kisses him it won't end well...or at least that's what we all thought.
1. More Problems

**A/N: Alright, so I was browsing the stories to Chloe King and I realized that there were no Chloe/Brian stories- they're all Chloe/Alek. And I felt the need to write a Chloe/Brian story. I think they need a bit more love than what they are getting. **

**I mean- don't get me wrong I like Alek, but he's just a bit too possessive for my liking. I mean he has the looks and what not, but seriously! Brian is such a cute, nice and sweet guy and Chloe knows how she feels about him. **

**But anyways- here it is. **

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

"Brian, I just- I just can't." I said, my eyes looking anywhere but the boy in front of me.

"Can't what?" he asked. I knew he was getting frustrated with me. Hell, I would be too if I were him. He had tried to kiss me more than once, but every time we were about to I had to remember who I was. I couldn't kiss him, a mere human.

"I think we should just be friends." I finally said, my eyes meeting his. My statement threw him off a bit and I just felt even sicker than before.

"Oh, uhm, yea- just friends." He said, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

I tried to give him a small smile, but failed, "Well, uh, I'll just be on my, uh, way. I'll see ya?" I asked as I started to walk backwards a little bit before Brian gave me a small nod. I had only walked three more steps before Brian asked me if I wanted a ride home.

"No thanks. I'd like to walk tonight." I told him and continued strolling down the sidewalk towards my home.

It was a long walk home, but I finally made it and when I walked through the front door my mom was sitting on the sofa reading a book. I walked into the kitchen putting my purse down and taking off the light jacket I had worn today.

"Hey. How was everything?" my mother asked.

I turned to look at her and saw that she had closed her book and was looking at me, eager for an answer.

"It was fine." I simply said. "Hey mom, I'm going to go to bed now. I'm really tired and it's been a long day."

Before she could respond I quickly went up the stairs and into my bedroom where I jumped onto my bed, facedown. I sighed. It felt good not to be standing up. I went to turn over on my back but I couldn't muster enough strength to do so and I soon fell asleep. Clothes and everything.

**-Next Day-**

"Chloe, wake up now!" I heard my mom yell as she banged on the door.

I quickly got off my bed and looked around my room. The sunlight was coming through my window and I could hear the birds outside chirping. I groaned as I realized I wouldn't be able to catch up with Paul and Amy. I ran into my bathroom and turned on the water to my shower and waited for it to warm up a bit before I got in. I quickly cleaned up and rinsed off and ten minutes later I was drying off and finding something to wear for school.

"Chloe! Are you up?" my mother shouted.

I ignored her and dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a purple shirt. As I was walking out of my room, I grabbed my backpack and my grey jacket and headed downstairs. As I tried to get out, my mom told me to grab something to eat for breakfast.

"I'm going to be late mom." I said, my hand on the doorknob.

"Chloe." She said sternly, looking up at me from the table.

"Fine." I sighed and grabbed an apple and after saying goodbye, I rushed out.

As I opened the door, walking into school the noise of all the students talking met my ears. Amy and Paul must have spotted me because they ran up to me and started to ask me a million questions all at once. I tried to get them to stop talking, but I couldn't get a word in.

"Guys!" I finally exclaimed in frustration, "Nothing happened on my way here. I just slept in a bit- that is all." I told them.

I think Paul was upset that I had an uneventful morning and Amy slapped him on the shoulder, "It's good she didn't get attacked this morning. She deserves a break- especially since her life is already frustrating enough with Brian."

I groaned when she mentioned his name as I remembered the events of last night and walked towards my locker.

"Chloe, why won't you answer me? What happened, did something go wrong?" Amy asked, as she caught up and matched my stride.

"Everything went wrong." I told her, as I opened my locker and pulled a book out for my next period. When I turned and looked at Amy's face, I explained further, "He tried to kiss me again, but you know I can't do that. But I can't exactly just come out and tell him if I kiss him he's going to die."

My best friend gave me a sympathetic smile and patted my back, "Don't worry girlie, everything will work out for the best. Now let's get to class before the bell rings."

I nodded my head, keeping quiet as Paul, Amy and myself made our way to first period, Math. All throughout class though, I kept thinking about Brian.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this was a bit short, but hopefully the next few chapters won't be as short. Please review and tell me what you think! And please let me know if I missed any mistakes, thanks(:**

**-Kathleen**


	2. Training

**A/N: Alright guys. Here is the second chapter of my Chloe/Brian story. And all the haters posting reviews, thanks for the reviews and just as a heads up- I'm not taking this story down. And I think a person can like both pairings for Chloe and if you had given me just a little bit more time you would have known that I would also be posting a Chloe/Alek story soon. **

**Oh and I'm also going to post a Brian/Chloe one shot soon. I'm still working it all out though, so don't expect it too soon. Anyways, hope you like this next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

As I was walking out of my last period class, Alek appeared by my side and smirked as I tried to shake him.

"I heard about what happened between you and Brian."

"And how would you know?" I asked.

"Chloe-" he said and I looked up at him, he was pointing to one of his ears, "We don't have these for nothing."

"So basically you were eavesdropping."

"You could debate that. I was simply worried about your well being."

I laughed at him, "That's a really lame excuse."

"What was?" Paul asked, standing in front of me with Amy walking behind. "Are you guys talking about how you two are going to beat up the people trying to kill Chloe?"

"Will you be quiet? I'd rather that the whole school didn't know." I told Paul, giving him a stern look.

He gave me that look like he was disappointed we couldn't talk about my secret life. I'd trade him for it any day.

"Well maybe if you hadn't gone and told your friends, he wouldn't speak of it, especially in school." Alek said.

I glared at him, "I tell these two everything. And I mean everything."

Alek rolled his eyes and started walking away, "I'll see you later tonight for training."

I huffed as I remembered I had to train with him tonight and I certainly wasn't excited for it.

"Come on Chloe. You don't want to be late for work do you?" Amy asked. I shook my head and we walked out the door with Paul following behind.

"Look at that, Chloe, you're a minute early." Lana said as I stepped in the store.

"Look at that! I should get some sort of reward for this." I said, as I stepped behind the counter.

"Yea, don't think that's going to happen." She told me, giving me a look.

"Darn. I was hoping."

Lana rolled her eyes at me and went back to work as I went to the dressing rooms and began to clean them out and putting the clothes back on the shelves.

After that was done though, it was a pretty slow day. Barely anyone came in and the ones that did, only looked around the shop for a couple minutes before deciding there was nothing for them and walking back out.

"Chloe, if you want you can leave early. I'm closing up; we've barely had anyone in here today." Lana told me as I leant against the glass counter.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yea, no point in remaining open, when no one else is going to come in."

"OK, well I'll see you tomorrow then." I said and grabbed my purse before walking to the door and telling Lana to have a good night.

As I was walking down the streets, I felt as if someone was following me but I couldn't see anyone. I began to walk faster and then I broke out into a run, trying to get home as soon as could. I hated the fact that now I had to always look over my shoulder to make sure no one was following me. It sucked.

"Chloe!" I heard someone shout my name when I had slowed down once I had gotten closer to my house.

I looked behind me and saw Alek walking towards me, wearing a pair of mesh shorts and a white t-shirt. I let out a breath of relief I didn't know I was holding as I realized it only Alek. "What are you doing?" I asked him, as he came up to me.

"We've got training tonight. Didn't think I would let you skip it, did ya?" he asked a smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes at him, "A girl can hope."

Alek began to walk again and I followed behind him. "You know, a lot of girls would kill to spend some time with me."

"Well I'm not like most girls. You of all people should understand that." I told him, as he headed towards a little park where he had whatever we were going to be working on set up.

"Catch." Alek told me as he threw a long stick towards me.

I caught it and looked at it before I looked up at Alek. My question was answered as he tried to hit me with the one in his hand. I quickly blocked it though and tried to hit him.

"What is your strategy?" he asked me, as he tried to hit me again, but again I blocked it.

My eyebrows furrowed as I looked at Alek, blocking another blow. "Strategy?" I asked.

"Yes, your strategy." He told me, as he successfully tripped me.

I quickly got up and began to find an opening or some other way to hit Alek. It took a while, but I was finally able to figure out most of his moves and hit him on the side of his leg.

"Not bad for a beginner." He said before we went back to aiming blows at each other and blocking.

After an hour or so, I heard my phone go off and thinking quickly, I tripped Alek like he had done to me earlier and grabbed the phone from my purse that was on the ground.

"Mom?" I asked as I picked it up.

"Where are you Chloe? It's getting late and I've got dinner sitting at home waiting for you to eat!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry mom, I'm on my way. I was just studying with a friend of mine from school." I quickly lied. I hated to do so, but I didn't know how to tell my mom what was happening in my life right now.

"Just get home quickly. It's dark and the food is getting cold, alright?" she asked.

"Yea, sounds good. I'll be home soon." I told her and hung up. When the phone was back in my purse I turned around to face Alek and was just able to put out my hand to stop Alek from hitting me in the side.

"Don't ever leave a fight with a standing opponent." He told me, as he dropped the stick to the ground.

"Advice well taken." I told him.

"So that was your mum?" he asked.

"I know you heard the whole conversation Alek."

He shrugged his shoulders and then nodded his head, "Hard not to. Well, I meet you here again tomorrow night. Be on time."

"I will." I said and then lowered my voice, "Not like I'd have a choice to skip."

"Bye Chloe." He said as I started to walk back home.

"Bye." I waved and continued on my way.

I was too lost in my thoughts to notice a person standing in front of me as I neared my house and the food that was waiting for me to eat. So when I bumped into someone, I figured they were doing the same thing and I would fall on my butt.

But that didn't happen. I felt a hand wrap around my back to stop my fall and when I looked up I saw Brian. My heart quickly plummeted down to my stomach and my good mood went sour.

"Chloe, can we talk about last night?" he asked.

"There's nothing to talk about." I told him and I tried to get around him so that I didn't have to face him, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to look at him.

"Chloe, there's a lot of things to talk about. I know something is up." He said, looking at me with a concerned expression.

I bite my lip as I looked up at him, not knowing what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the little cliff hanger! I didn't want too much to happen in just the second chapter. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak! Hopefully it'll be up a tad sooner. But I just found out some of my homework for this one class I'm taking and it looks like I have a super busy school year in front of me. I mean, after I post this and add a bit more to Chapter Three of this story, I'm getting to work on that homework I just found out I have.**

**So, enjoy this chapter for now! And more will be up soon(:**

**-Kathleen**


	3. Just Chloe

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. But I do own the story line. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three: Just Chloe<em>

"Chloe, please. What can I do?" he asked me.

I remained silent. There was nothing he could do, nothing I could do. This was the way it had to be. Besides, it was for the best. Right?

"Chloe, I promise I wouldn't ever hurt you." He pleaded with me.

"Brian." I began, but my phone went off. I quickly answered it silently thanking my mom for her short patience.

"Chloe- where are you? Are you almost home?" she questioned me.

"Yeah mom. I'm only a few houses down- I'll be there shortly." I told her and we both hung up. "Look Brian. I really have to go. Mom has dinner ready and I don't want to make her late."

Brian hung his head in defeat as he let me pass him. As I was unlocking the door I looked back and saw the Brian was nowhere in sight. I didn't think much of it, but I felt bad for treating him the way I had. As I walked through the door, I saw my mom already sitting down at the table with food on her plate.

"Chloe! It's about time. How did the studying go?" she asked, as I quickly sat my purse down and took off my jacket and joined her.

"It was fine. Still a bit confused about some things, but no worries." I told her, not completely lying to her.

"Well that's good. Anyways- let's eat. I'm starved." She told me as he took a bit of the food.

I sat down across from her and dished some of the Chinese food onto my plate. I used the chopsticks that my mom had set out and dug in, enjoying the taste.

When I was finished eating, after eating almost everything, I helped my mom clean up the kitchen and putting the few leftovers in a plastic container in the fridge, I headed upstairs to take a shower. As I turned on the warm water and stepped in, I couldn't help but think of Brian. I wasn't expecting to see him again nor was I expecting him to want to talk to me after what I had told him. I could tell I had hurt him, but I hadn't meant to. I just wanted to protect him from getting hurt.

Or me killing him.

I had only been harsh to him because I knew that if I kept seeing him and keeping everything the way it was going, I would eventually lose my brain for a second and kill him. And I did _not_ want that to happen. I would miss him and feel absolutely horrid for what I had done. Brian could find another girl who could give to him what I couldn't.

I sighed as I turned off the warm, running water and stepped out of the shower. I quickly grabbed a clean towel and wrapped it around my body as I walked out into my room looking for a clean pair of pajamas to wear. I had just finished on putting my sports bra on when I heard someone tapping on my window. I jumped at the noise, but then saw that it was only Alek. I rolled my eyes at him as I quickly threw on the nearest shirt and he opened the window.

"What do you want at this time?" I asked, trying not to sound harsh or tired. Lately I hadn't been sleeping very good. I was plagued with nightmares every time I closed my eyes. Not to mention that I was trying to keep my grades up.

"I wanted to check on you. You've seemed a bit distracted lately." He paused before he continued. "Is it because of that human?"

The way he said it made me angry. "No. Brian is only part of the reason. You know Alek, he isn't the only person in my life I worry about. It isn't just Brian I think about." I snapped at him.

Alek raised his eyebrow at me; he seemed amused at my outbreak. "And what else is worrying you Chloe King?"

The way he asked me and the sound of his voice made me look up at him into his eyes. They were searching for something. Answers. But of what answers to what questions I didn't know. "Everything. My mom doesn't think she knows me anymore. I don't know who I am anymore-"

"You're the Uniter." He calmly told me.

I glared at him. "That doesn't help. I'm just me. Just Chloe. Why can't you people understand that? You guys all think I'm something special, but in reality I'm not. I don't know as much about the Mai like you or Jasmine do. I'm always in the way, always getting you guys into some kind of trouble or dragging you along-"

Alek cut me off and began on his little speech, "Chloe. You aren't just any normal person. No. I don't mean that because you're just the Uniter. You care about what people think and you worry for their safety. Sure you drag us along with your crazy plans and you always seem to get into some type of trouble. But we are here to protect you. That's our job, it's what Jasmine and I do. And don't think that we don't enjoy it, sure there are times, but we're happy to be working alongside you."

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say or do. But then I heard my mother's voice.

"Chloe- are you talking to somebody? Is there some boy in there?" I heard her ask as I heard her walking towards my room.

I looked at Alek who had already gone outside, but I knew that he was still here. It was his job to watch me and make sure nobody came in the middle of the night to hurt me. It was a comforting thought and it made me feel more secure.

"No mom. No boys. I was just thinking out loud to myself about some things." I told her as she opened the door and I saw her standing in her pajamas as well.

"Alright Chloe, but it's getting late so I suggest you get to bed. You're hanging out with Amy tomorrow and I know how energy consuming that is for you." She laughed and waved goodnight before going to her room and closing the door.

I smiled at her and crawled into bed. I was just about to turn out the light when I noticed the window was still open, "Alek- will you close my window?" I silently asked, knowing that he would hear me. I was too tired to do it myself and I soon fell asleep, forgetting about the lights.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! So sorry it took this long to update. I've had some really bad writers block and I rewrote the beginning of the chapter about four times before I decided that this was the way I wanted it to go. And I simply continued from there. I don't think this is as long as my other chapters, which I'm sorry for. Anyways! I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully it won't take as long to get the next one up. But just keep in mind that I am back at school and it is going to be a hard year. Other than that- I should have one up soon because I think I've overcome my writers block!(:**

**-Kathleen**


	4. Carnival Fun

**Disclaimer: I only own the story line. All characters and just the whole idea of Chloe King does not belong to me. I'm not creative enough to do so (well I'm sure I could if I put my mind into it). **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four: Carnival Fun<em>

"Chloe, you need to get up now." I heard someone tell me in a whisper. I simply turned onto my side and burrowed my head under a pillow, ignoring the person.

"Chloe, come on. We need to get going." Another voice said, sounding impatient. I recognized the voice to be that of Alek and the other voice was Jasmine.

"Why?" I asked them, not moving from my comfortable spot.

"Because, you're supposed to be hanging out with Amy today."

"Why does that concern you two?"

"Chloe, just get up already." Alek told me. "Or I'll make you."

"You're so rude." I commented.

"Well you're so lazy." He commented back.

I was getting ready verbally attack him again, when Jasmine spoke up. "Oh come on you guys. Try to get along for today, or at least just pretend."

I was hoping that if I ignored them they would go away. But I should have known much better than to think such thoughts. A moment later I could no longer feel the warmth from my blankets and the bright sun was shining in through my eyelids. I quickly sat up and faced Alek.

"We don't have time for this today." He told me.

"What do you mean? I'm not training until later tonight- you should know that."

Jasmine decided to speak up, seeing that Alek and I were giving each other death glares, "Amy asked us to join her, Paul and you for the day. Something about us all becoming friends or something like that, I wouldn't have said yes, but we need to keep an eye out on you."

I looked over at her, breaking eye contact with Alek, "It was just supposed to be her and me hanging out."

"Well, plans change. Now get dressed." Alek told me.

I looked back over at him, my eyes narrowing.

"Come on Chloe, we don't have much more time to good off." Jasmine said.

I sighed, "Fine." I got up from my bed and headed into my bathroom where I washed my face and brushed my teeth, getting rid of my morning breath. When I came back out, only Jasmine was there, handing me clothes to change into.

"Alek, is downstairs talking to your mom. While you were in the bathroom, we went back outside and knocked on your front door. I came up the stairs to pick out clothes for you to wear."

"Thanks Jasmine." I told her with a small smile on my face.

"No problem, just come downstairs when you're ready. We'll be waiting in the meanwhile."

I nodded my head and when Jasmine closed the door behind her, I changed into the pair of bleach splattered jeans and a sparkly gold top with loose quarter sleeves. I quickly pulled my hair back in a braid and put on some makeup. I grabbed a pair of black, cut off boots and grabbed two socks and put them on as I made my way downstairs.

When I reached the bottom step, I quickly pulled on the left boot and then walked into the living room. Alek was the first to look at me and simply gave me a blank look. Deciding to ignore Alek for now, I spoke up.

"I'm ready to go."

Both my mom and Jasmine looked up at me. "You look so pretty Chloe." My mom told me as she gave me a huge smile.

"Thanks. Jasmine picked out my clothes."

Jasmine gave me a small smile. "It was nice meeting you Mrs. King. If you don't mind though, we'll be going. We're running a little bit late as it is."

"That's fine. I hope you kids have fun." She said to us, as I grabbed a light jacket and my purse and followed Jasmine and Alek out the door.

"Love you mom, I'll see you when I get home."

"Love you too Chloe!" she shouted to me before I closed the door.

Jasmine and Alek began to walk ahead of me and I followed them down the street. They were both whispering to each other quietly and I tried to listen in on them. I could only catch words here and there because I couldn't concentrate very well. However, from the little bit I did catch it was simple enough to know that they were talking about me. After a few more minutes of walking and keeping to myself, I decided to break the silence.

"Where are we going anyways?" I asked.

Alek turned his head to look back at me, "The carnival that's in town."

"Awesome!" I smiled. I loved carnivals and whenever I played the games there, I would almost always win. I suspected that now with my better reflexes and senses I would be able to win every single time.

"You like them?" Jasmine asked me, as she turned to look at me.

"Yeah, don't you guys?"

"Hate them actually." Both Alek and Jasmine said.

"Then why are you going if you hate the carnival? Besides, who even hates carnivals? They're so much fun."

"We're going to keep an eye out on you. How many times do we have to tell you that?" Alek asked me.

I gave him a look, but answered him anyways. "I understand the fact that you're here to 'watch me' but even still."

"You don't get it do you?" he asked.

"What is there to get?" I asked. "Besides you should at least try to be friendly and have a good time." This time I wasn't only addressing Alek, but Jasmine as well. She didn't get out much and normally kept to herself because she was Mai.

"This isn't about having fun." Alek said.

"You need to loosen up a bit." I told him.

"I am loose."

I snorted. "Yeah, OK."

"Chloe!" I heard Amy exclaim.

I looked up to see that we had already reached our destination and Amy was running towards me with Paul trying to keep up with her.

"Hey girlie!" I smiled at her.

"Ready to have some fun?"

"You bet so." I told her and after saying hi to Paul, we skipped further inside the carnival acting like six year olds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's Kathleen here. I am terribly sorry about such a long wait and I know that not much happened in this chapter. But I'm leading up to something, so I just needed a sort of filler chapter. Anyways, thanks to the reviews I really appreciate your thoughts (the positive ones). I'm hoping that I'll keep an eye out for this story more and try to update more regularly. I hate the fact that this show was canceled, because that would have helped me out a bit more with developing my plot. But it's alright because I know what I want to do. Welp, I hope you enjoyed this update and let me know what you think(:**

**-Kathleen**

**p.s.- Sorry for any mistakes, I only skimmed over it looking for any mistakes. **


	5. The Top of a Ferris Wheel

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot line. Brian, Alek, Amy, Paul, Jasmine and especially Chloe (and others I've forgotten) are all ideas and characters that do not belong to me. **

**A/N: I tried to make this a bit longer, but I wanted to leave the dinner scene for another chapter. I hope this is okay(: Also there's a lot more Brian/Chloe goodness!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five: The Top of a Ferris Wheel<em>

"I'm sorry, but only two people can go on together." The man handling the ride told me.

Paul and Amy looked back at me with a questioning and worried expression.

"Go on guys, I don't mind skipping out on this one."

"Are you sure?" Amy asked, giving me a look that told me she wasn't sure if I was just being polite or if I really didn't mind.

"Yeah, you two go on and have some fun. I think I'm going to get something to snack on."

"Alright Chloe." Paul said, completely oblivious to everything.

I gave a small smile while laughing at him while they got on the Ferris wheel. I was about to walk out of line when someone grabbed my arm. My Mai senses were about to set in, when the person spoke up.

"Chloe, what are you doing here by yourself?"

I looked up to see Brain standing there and looking down at me with worry and concern etched into his face. I could also sense the hurt he felt as he touched me.

"Brian." I breathed, not knowing how I should make myself sound. I told him I wanted to remain friends, but I knew how hard that would be not only for myself, but for him as well. And besides there had been that incident the other night when I was rude to him because I knew I couldn't do anything to help out our situation. "I could be asking you the same." I finally said to him.

"Touché." He laughed. "I was invited by some friends actually, but I saw you and thought I'd say hi."

I was concentrating on the smile he flashed me with his white, pearly teeth but I quickly snapped out of it and reminded myself that what I was doing was all for the best. "Well hello then."

Brian's face suddenly became serious and I knew what he was planning on saying next.

"Are you two going to get on or are you just going to stand there?" the guy, in control of the ride, asked us. "Because you're holding up others who would like to."

"Oh sorry, but uh-"

"Yeah, sure sorry about the hold up." Brian answered the man smoothly. His grip still on my arm, he guided me onto the ride and the guy locked us in so we couldn't fall out or do anything stupid.

Both of us remained silent as a few more people got on as well and then the ride started up.

I kept fidgeting with my hands and playing with my hair in an attempt to ignore the evident awkwardness. I was about to say something when we were mid-way up, but Brian beat me to it as he turned his body as much as he could so that he was facing me. His solid, dark blue button down shirt looked nice on him and showed off his fit figure. I quickly looked up into his green eyes, which I realized a moment later was a mistake.

"Chloe, why won't you tell me what's bothering you?" he asked, his eyes were searching mine, but for what I wasn't sure. "You know you can trust me, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

I held my breath in, not sure how to respond. The Ferris Wheel slowly kept going and I was finally able to break away from Brian's gaze to look out over the field. "Brian, I just- I can't." I sighed, trying to gather up the words I needed to speak. "Brian, it just isn't going to work out."

"Because of that Alek kid right?" he asked me.

My head snapped up in surprise to look at him. "What?"

"You like that other boy you're always hanging out with, don't you?"

"What? No, no! Of course not, Alek is just a cocky jerk."

"Then why do you hang out with him?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

I sighed and paused before I could answer. "It's complicated." I finally told him.

"That's what you're always telling me. I can never get a straight or truthful answer from you. You make me so frustrated, but I can't help but still want to be with you."

My eyes stared into his, both of us searching for something. I hadn't even realized we were scooting closer to each other until his hand grabbed mine. I tried to break the contact, but I couldn't, and there was nowhere for me to go. I was only able to break away when he started to lean in to, I assume, kiss me.

I heard him sigh when I pulled back and settled myself away from him. I couldn't lose my self control, especially around him. I didn't want to harm him in any way and I certainly did not want him to die because I had kissed him. In fact, that was the hardest part about being near him. Every time I was around him all I wanted to do was kiss him, but I couldn't do that.

"I'm sorry, but it's for the best." I told him.

"Damn it! Why can't you just tell me?" he asked, anger filled in his voice.

I was taken aback quite a bit. I had never heard him get so angry around me. However, I only considered it was fair, seeing as I could never give him a direct answer. It was silent for awhile again. This time though, we were stopped near the top of the ride because people were starting to get off. When we were at the top, I decided to speak.

"You're right. You deserve a truthful answer. I'm just not sure how to tell you."

"Chloe, you can tell me anything." He told me, his voice assuring me.

I gave him a smile. "It's a bit harder than that. I don't even know where to begin. I don't even know everything."

Brian sighed and I turned to look him in the eyes. "I don't need to know everything. I just need to know why you can't be with me."

I hadn't expected that answer and in response I bit my lip. It was dark now and the carnival lights were colourful and bright. I turned to focus on a particular pair of bright lights coming from a ride not too far away. I took in a deep breath before speaking. "I can't be with you because I'm not normal." I paused, I wasn't sure how I should word this explanation. "It's all so complicated, I don't understand all of it. All I know is that-"

"Time to get off."

Confused, I looked over to see that we had reached the bottom and our time was up. I looked further and saw that Paul and Amy were waiting for me, but seeing Brian with me Amy quickly guided Paul away to some game.

I stepped off and Brian followed me. I knew I had to have this conversation in private, but I wasn't sure where we should go.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else and discuss this, maybe grab a late night meal?" he asked me, letting me know that I wasn't going to be able to get out of this explanation. However, I was relieved when he suggested the idea.

"That's an excellent idea actually. I don't want others around to be able to overhear our conversation."

"Let's go then. My car is parked over here somewhere." He told me as he grabbed my hand and lead me towards his car so that we could go somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Only took a week and about two days to update! I think that's actually pretty good for me. In fact, I finished all my homework on Saturday so I could start working on this and other stories that needed to be updated on Sunday. However, I was only able to get about halfway through this one before I had to run some errands and then came home exhausted and took a nap. However, thankfully after work (and seeing how my bed is now in the living room) I couldn't just crash, I was able to finish writing this. Anyways, I made sure to include a lot more of Brian and Chloe interaction. There will be a lot more happening in the next chapter(: I have it all planned out and I'm hoping it'll turn out like that. You know how sometimes your characters just sort of write themselves? Yeah. Well, I'm hoping they won't really do that in the next chapter.**

**Sorry this was such a long author's note. I'll be leaving now. Please leave me some feedback!**

**-Kathleen **


	6. Going to Need the Practice

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot line. Brian, Alek, Amy, Paul, Jasmine and especially Chloe (and others I've forgotten) are characters that do not belong to me.**

**A/N: I made this chapter a lot longer than the previous ones, I figured since I haven't updated since the beginning of the year I should give you all a little present. I'm terribly sorry that I haven't been able to update either. I actually kinda forgot that I had this account on here and that I was writing a Chloe/Brian story, so I apologize for such a long wait. It was a few days ago that I got an email saying that I had two comments for this story. I'm taking a break from studying and hopefully I'll be able to update again sometime on Thursday when all my exams are finished!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Brian had driven me down to a small, isolated café. There were a few people chatting or on their laptops skyping, writing, or on whatever social networking site.

We had ordered two coffees and were waiting for them silently at a table near the back. I looked around the café taking in the dark chocolate walls and the caramel molding and décor. The drop down lighting created a nice mood, but it wasn't too dark. The dark wooden tables were small but seemed to provide the right amount of space. I played with my braid, untying the ends and then braiding it back as I waited for my order to be called out.

As if the guy behind the counter had heard my thoughts, Brian and my order was being yelled out and then two cups appeared up on the light wood.

"I'll go get our drinks." Brian told me, as he pushed back his chair to get up and grab our orders.

When he returned back, he softly placed my order in front of me and sat back down. He then took a sip of his drink and when he placed it down, he looked at me.

I sighed and grabbed the warm cup in my hands. "I don't know how to explain any of this to you because I still don't understand it, but I'll tell you what I know." I paused and looked into Brian's eyes. He gave me an encouraging look and I continued. "I found out a day or so after my sixteenth birthday that I'm Mai. I'm the Uniter, I'm the only one who can stop the war between humans and the Mai."

"What does that have to do with us though?" he asked, as he looked intently at me.

I looked down at the table, avoiding direct eye contact. "If I kiss a human then they will die and I like you too much to do that." I told him. I looked back up at him as tears brimmed my eyes. "I would never do that to anyone." I told him.

"How do you know this?" he asked. "It can't be-"

"I kissed a boy the night of my birthday and the next day he was found dead. I did that to him. Even Alek and Jasmine can't kiss humans. It's not just because I'm the Uniter." I tried to blink away the tears, but I couldn't.

Brian then placed both his hands on the side of my face in a comforting way. He pushed back some of my hair that had fallen out of my braid and then softly rubbed my temples with his thumbs.

"Well then, I guess we won't be able to kiss."

The shocked expression on my face made Brian chuckle at me.

"You, you aren't… you aren't upset or, or…" I didn't know how to react. I thought Brian would be confused or that he wouldn't want to be around me because I was Mai, or that he would just simply think I was mental.

"Chloe, I just wish you had told me earlier. There was no need for you to be scared to tell me that you were Mai." He told me, as he softly kissed my forehead. "I can do that right?" he asked, concern filling his eyes. I could tell that he wasn't scared that he would die, but that I might overreact.

I smiled and nodded my head. "Yeah." I told him. "That's fine."

"Good." He smiled as he sat back in his seat and drank some of his coffee. I did so as well and laughed as the warmth of the drink spread throughout my body. Brian changed the subject to something a little less intense, knowing that I wasn't up to answering any of his questions at this time.

About half an hour later, I heard my phone go off. I excused myself as I grabbed my phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Where the hell are you Chloe?" I was met with Alek's voice. He didn't sound angry, well he did, but he also sounded concerned.

"I'm at a café with Brian." I told him, giving Brian a smile as I excused myself from the table and walked towards the back.

"Get out of there now." He commanded me.

"What? Why?" I asked, as I started to look around. I could see Brian still sitting at our table, but the rest of the café seemed completely empty.

"Get out of there now, they're coming for you. Jasmine and I will meet you at the bookstore nearby." He told me.

"Alek, what's going on?" I asked.

"Don't worry-"

"Hello Chloe, I've been looking forward to meeting you." I heard a deep male voice say behind me.

I turned around as a surprised squeal left my mouth.

"Chloe? What is it?" I heard Alek ask from the phone that was pressed against my ear. Concern filled his voice completely and he seemed desperate to get to me. "Jasmine and I will be there soon." He told me.

"Better be here sooner than that." The guy said aloud before he grabbed my phone and ended the call. He then threw the phone down onto the table next to him. "Now it's just you and me."

I eyed up the guy. He had to be at least 6'5" and 225 pounds. He had dark tan skin and dark brown hair and his dark brown eyes seemed to study me, as if anticipating my next move.

"Too scared to do anything?" he sneered at me.

I tilted my head at him. "Who said anything about being scared?" I then went to kick him in the shin, but he was able to catch my leg before twisting it and throwing me down on the ground.

I hit the ground hard with a loud '_omph_' before quickly turning on my back and jumping back up on my feet. "Going to take a lot more than that to keep me down." I told him, as he came at me.

I dodged the punches he was throwing and at one point when I had knelt down to avoid being hit with a chair, I stuck my foot out and kicked so that he tripped over and fell down. I quickly stood back up, as did he, and threw another kick at his side and then at his face.

He growled when my boot collided with his face and then glared at me when he realized that he was bleeding.

He let out a war cry as he charged towards me with a knife. My eyes widened and I was momentarily frozen before I felt another body collide with me, knocking me out of the way of the angry beast.

"Brian." I exclaimed, when I realized that it was him. I hadn't even thought about him when I had started fighting.

He gave me a small smile when he saw how relieved I was. But my eyes quickly noticed his head where he was bleeding. The guy had probably punched him or hit his head up against the wall.

"Look-y what we have here." The threatening voice said.

I heard his footsteps come closer, before suddenly stopping and taking a step back.

"You." He said, as his eyes narrowed on Brian.

Brian quickly stood, helping me up onto my feet as well and then pulling me behind him.

"Leave her alone." He told the guy.

A snort and a sneer appeared on his face as he simply laughed at Brian. "Just like your father, you stupid boy." He said before he was about to lunge at him.

I quickly jumped in front of Brian, though he tried to stop me, and with my claws out, I scratched him right across the face. He lip began to bleed from the cut and roared in anger. He was about to attack again before we heard the door to the café open. My eyes quickly found Alek's and he nodded to me letting me know that he was here for me. A sigh of relief escaped past my lips as Jasmine ran to me, making sure I was alright.

It was then that I realized the dude had left suddenly and that Brian was about to fall unconscious again. I told her to help Brian, as Alek walked up towards me.

"Don't ever do that again." He told me, his jaw tight.

I simply rolled my eyes at him. "We still going to train? Looks like I'm going to need the practice."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK, so I know I've said before that I'm going to start updating this story more often. Welp, sadly I forgot about this story and well, this whole account. But it's been a hectic year of high school (seeing as it's my last) but after exams I'm hoping to update again. Then sadly around June I'm going to start working, so I'll try and update every other week on a Saturday. Maybe I'll simply start writing bits and pieces here and there during my lunch break and then just type it up and post it. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting, especially for so long. Please forgive me and my forgetfulness. **

**In the meantime, I'm updating my other stories.**

**Kathleen xx**


	7. Try Harder

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot line. Brian, Alek, Amy, Paul, Jasmine and especially Chloe (and others I've forgotten) are characters that do not belong to me.**

**A/N: This chapter is a lot shorter than the others and I apologize. However, I really wanted to get this chapter in. After rewriting it a few times, I decided that I just needed a short, filler chapter. Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

That night when I got home, I simply yelled to my mother that I was going up to take a shower and then I was going to sleep. She tried to stop me so that she could find out what happened and if I had any fun, but I ran up the steps and jumped into the shower after stripping down.

When I got out, I wrapped the baby blue towel around my body and walked out into my room to pick out some comfy pajamas. When I was fully dressed, there was a light tap on my window. I turned around and saw Alek kneeling outside. I walked over and opened my window and he crawled through.

"What is it now?" I asked.

"Training."

"Now?" I asked him. I was exhausted from today and the events it brought with it.

Alek seemed to have sensed how tired I really was, but that didn't mean he made it any easier for me. His eyes softened a bit and for a moment neither of us spoke.

"No, not tonight." He told me, finally breaking the silence. "But right after school on Monday, we start."

"I can't." I told him.

"Why not?"

"I have work, remember, unlike some of us around here, I have a job." I told him.

"I have a job too." He said. "Babysitting you."

"You do not babysit me and there is no reason that you have to be watching me all the time."

Alek rolled his eyes and I knew this was the part where I earned a huge lecture from him. I crawled into bed as he started going off about how I had to be more careful and how I couldn't just wander off without letting him or Jasmine know what I was doing.

"Are you even listening to me?" he finally asked as my eyelids began to feel heavy.

I simply groaned and rolled over onto my side, letting him know that I heard him, but that I didn't care.

"Chloe, this is important. You could have lost another life tonight." His voice became stern.

"I get it Alek." I said, sitting up. "I just want a normal life without having to worry about someone coming after me. I want to be able to have a regular teenage life with boys and friends and just hanging out and doing teen things."

"You can't do that, you're the Uniter."

"Stop calling me that. I know you all think I'm the Uniter-"

Alek looked at me.

I sighed. "OK, I know I'm the Uniter, but I just want to be able to do regular activities that girls my age do, even if it's going out with a boy for an hour or two."

"He's a human, Chloe."

"I know he is, but I still like him."

"Then stop liking him." Alek told me, like it was the most simple answer in the world.

"It isn't that easy Alek. You can't just stop liking someone automatically. In fact, I don't think you ever stop truly liking someone."

Alek sighed. "Chloe, you need to understand that you are the Uniter, you are the only hope we have left. We can't have you prancing off with some human boy that you could kill at any point in time."

I glared at Alek. "I am trying Alek, what more do you want from me?"

"Try harder." He said and walked out my window. I walked over to the window and slammed it shut, locking it as I went and then made my way to bed. I was sick of Alek telling me what to do and acting as if feelings could easily be dismissed. I placed my head on my pillow and pulled my comforter over my body. I had to remember that Alek grew up a lot differently than I had. He needed that strong exterior to protect himself.

The next morning I woke up on my own. No one had tried waking me and even my alarm clock had stayed quiet. I smiled to myself as I slowly sat up, but then I noticed Alek sitting on a chair in my room. He was sound asleep and I noticed that the curtains had been drawn shut over the window. I wondered what had happened last night, but I didn't want to wake Alek. I silently got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I looked in the mirror, deciding what to do with my hair before I pulled it into a ponytail. When I walked back out, I noticed that Alek was awake and peeking out the window.

"Did something happen last night?" I tried asking before I was shushed by Alek. I walked up next to him and tried to figure out what he was looking at, but nobody was outside.

I walked away and decided to just leave Alek as I closed my bedroom door and walked downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Well good morning sleepy head." My mother greeted me.

"Morning!" I told her, opening the fridge.

"There's stuff to make waffles." She told me, as she took her cup of coffee into the living room.

For the rest of the morning I forgot about Alek and our conversation last night. Instead, I focused on a nice morning with my mom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys. I hope you all had an awesome Christmas/whatever you may celebrate. I wish everyone an awesome New Year and have a good night, but be safe! **

**Kathleen xx  
><strong>


End file.
